character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pit (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|Pit= |-|Three Sacred Treasures= |-|Great Sacred Treasure= Summary "Let us go back to the distand past when god and man lived together in harmony...". Long ago, there was a shining kingdom known as Angel Land, filled with gods, goddesses and many other holy beings. Two of these goddesses were Palutena, goddess of light, and Medusa, goddess of darkness. While Palutena did her best to tend to man and give him clear skies and full bellies, Medusa hated man and tortured him, turning him to stone and ravaging his homes. Seeing no other options, the goddess of light took the ugliness that resided within the goddess of darkness and made it clear for all to see. More enraged than ever the queen of the Underworld gathered her armies and tore all of Angel Land asunder; Overworld, Skyworld and the Palace within, capturing Palutena last and hiding her Three Sacred Treasures across the realm. Against all odds, a young flightless angel locked within the Underworld resolved to save Palutena and restore order to the pantheon in this divine comedy. "''Will Pit be able to restore Palutena's light and return it to Angel Land? Only you can answer that question!"'' The Captain of Palutena's Personal Guard and hero of Angel Land, Pit's exploits are far and wide in babies first Greek Mythology, a take on the myths that predates another certain one by 18 years. While his original epic struggle introduces the cosmology and bestiary of the macrocosm that is Angel Land, the meat of the myth lies in Kid Icarus Uprising, which greatly expanded everything far more than the original two games ever did, with more pocket dimensions, godlike power over souls themselves, and cannon fodder that can tear through time and space itself and contain universes within capes, Pit himself is a veritable munitions depot, with literally dozens of different weapons and up to 8 types of them, and a hefty amount of powers as well. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least 6-B | Possibly At Least 3-A | Possibly Low 2-C to 2-C ''' '''Name: Pit, Captain of Palutena's Guard Origin: Kid Icarus Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least older than 25 by Uprising, older during Ultimate Classification: Angel, Captain of Palutena's Guard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Soul Manipulation ( With but a slash of their scythe, Reapers can rend one's soul from their body, as is their duty, and the Great Reaper would obviously be even stronger than this. Hades, the Lord of the Underworld and other monsters can eat souls outright, erasing them from existence, or molding them into other forms to create new troops. Hades was also able to resurrect Medusa herself out of souls, and can also use them to regen. Pit can resisit all of this.), Flight and Statistics Amplification with the 5 minute long Power of Flight bestowed by Palutena (she controls flight path, but he can still move around in a limited space.The ability also boosts the speed damage and accuracy of attacks by an unquantified amount, lets go with at least 2.) 4th Wall Awareness (Examples from Uprising. Examples from Smash. Pretty much a staple of the franchise at this point.), Statistics Amplification with Super Speed, Lightweight (Super Speed and Tirelessness fused at the cost of decreased durability.)Energy Charge (Passively and constantly increases attack potency until it runs out after roughly a couple of minutes or damage is taken.), Aries Armor (Greatly boosts defense more than Super Armor already does, and prevents status effects and negates knockback. Assuming Super Armor doubles defense Aries Armor would be at least a 3 times boost or some other amount higher.) and Trade Off (Converts health into boosted stats), Teleportation with Warp, Transmutation with Idol Transformation (when fatigued/weakened enough those hit while the power is active can be transmuted into a idol/trophy.), Explosion Manipulation via Explosive Flame, Light Manipulation and Holy Manipulation via Mega Laser and Heavenly Light (A Barrier of light that surrounds the user for a little while that deals minor damage.), Black Hole Generation and Gravity Manipulation via Black Hole and Item Vacuum, Meteor Summoning via Meteor Shower, Weapon Creation via Land Mine, Self-Destruction via Spite (For Dragon Ball fans, basically the Final Explosion right down to converting energy/health into power for the blast.), Supernatural Accuracy via Autoreticle and Weak-Point Reticle, as well as Homing Boost (Automatically targets enemies and instantly locks on to weakpoints respectively.), Charged Attacks via Charge Shots and Special Shots, and the Quick Shot power, Intangibility via Slip Shot and Bumblebee , as well as Playing Dead (Dodges any and all attacks and grants brief intangibility.)(Shots can pass through walls.) (Projects an illusion of death and grants brief intangibility and invisibility), Petrification via Petrify Attack, Status Effect Inducement and Elemental Manipulation via Poison, Paralyze(Hinders movement and dodging), Weaken (Halves Health), Shake(Similar to Paralyze and hinders aiming), Confuse (Causes target to move and attack unpredictably, making them a threat to allies and targets tend to actively avoid user. Could be counted as Mind Manipulation ), Burn, Freeze, Spin(Spins target erraticaly and confused orientation and can be incredibly annoying), Eggplant and Tempura Attack and Virus (Turns everything but the legs into a Eggplant and Tempura respectively, and can only be cured by divine intervention or going to a hospital. Could be counted as Transmutation.), Power Absorbtion via Power Thief (Works via melee attacks), Death Inducement via Instant Death Attack (While active any attack can instantly annihilate a target.), Damage Empowerment via Libra Sponge and Pisces Heal(Heals you with attacks that would normally finish you.), Darkness Manipulation via Darkness (Darkens everything and makes targets effectively blind.), Power Nullification and Telepathic Negation via Interference (Disables other Powers for targets and prevents them from perceiving your stats.), Absolute or at least Supernatural Stamina with Tirelessness and Lightweight (Super Speed and Tirelessness fused at the cost of decreased durability.), Illusion Creation and Invisibility via Transparency and Playing Dead and Brief Invincibility (Brief invicibility and invisibility and projects an illusion of death.) Attack Reflection via Reflect Barrier (Reflects projectiles and is immune to melee attacks.), Counter with Counter (Nullifies knockback and allows user to passively launch a counter attack when hit.), Recovery Mode with Health and Crisis Recovery, Duplication with Double Item, Enhanced Throwing with Throwing Boost, Power Randomization with Random, Weapon Mastery, ????????. Attack Potency: At Least Country level, Likely Much Higher '''(Hades mentions being able to quickly destroy countries, and implies to have witnessed armageddons, both in an incredibly casual way and in a manner that suggests he's done so before.) Possibly at least Universal (Hades happens to be stated to be immeausurably powerful . Also, there exists an enemy in the Forces of Nature known as Captain Flare . Within the cape in his body is a universe of unquantified size, which flares can utilize to shoot meteors. Pit can consistenly destroy them and their cape-body universes without much hassle.) Possibly Universal+ to Low Multiversal (Common fodder within the Aurum army, Blits, tear through space-time itself to reach Pit's location. The Chaos Kin can also leisurely tear holes in dimensions to head back to the Chaos Vortex it nests in, and Hades is much stronger than them. Despite this base Pit alone can damage him to the point where light bursts from his head and angers him immensely. Pit can also simultaneously fight a possessed Palutena and the Chaos Kin and had to hold back immensely as it is incredibly easy to accidentally kill her. Even a clone of her that is completely superior to her is only a relatively minor threat to him compared to the likes of Medusa or Hades. Speaking of Medusa, he doesnt even need the Three Sacred Treasures to slay her by Uprising. He can even defeat the Great Sacred Treasure itself, the same Great Sacred Treasure that is equal to Hades himself. After charging its main cannon long enough it can one-shot a weakened Hades .) '''Possibly at least Multiverse+, Possibly High Multiverse+ to Low Complex Multiversal to Complex Multiversal to Low Hyperversal to High Hyperversal '(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it , viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendant to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) reffered to as the "Real World" . Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D to 5-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 6-Dimensional Being with 6-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit . As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork this essentially means that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat, effectively making Galeem and Dharkon 7-D Beings with 7-D might. While one could argue these spirits are simply those from accross the Smash-Verse, pre-battle screens clearly designate the home series of each spirit , implying that these are the canon or at least alternate variations of the canon versions of these characters from their own multiverses. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World" , revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time, and if you believe at least some of the spirits come from the other Nintendo multiverses and not just the spirits shown in the opening of World of Light than Galeem enveloped up to a possibly Infinite-Dimensional realm in one fell swoop (The Underwhere and Overthere transcend the Mario-Verse and the Overthere has endless layers of clouds. The Dream Depot is possibly an Infinite Dimensional structure . See Metal875's Mario profile and more for any more info on Mario Cosmology you may desire or need.), and Pit being able to defeat both Galeem and Dharkon would make him High Hyperversal as well. At the very least 4 to 7-D.) Speed: ''At Least Mftl, Likely Much Higher ' '('Constantly dodges lasers and similar attacks from various enemies.) 'Mftl+ '(The Lightning Chariot is a legendary chariot pulled by the unicorns Phos and Lux that travels the galaxy. Phosphora, the Lightning Flash, who Pit can keep up with and defeat, tails it at the beginning, and by the end of Chapter 20 is implied to have successfully done so as Dark Pit, who has joined Viridi and Pit's efforts as to maintain his own existence, now wields it to keep the Chaos Kin's dimensional tear open and was likely given it by her, with her reappearing to wrangle it again after Dark Pit falls off. Hades, the Lord of the Underworld would have caught the chariot were it not Palutena warping the Pits and the chariot back to home base, and before that the chariot was able to catch Pit the moment he got sent flying out of Hades Belly, which is actually a separate universe of unquantified size. Think Kirby's stomach dimension. Base Pit alone can react to a suppressed Hades and dodge him despite teleporting to him and Pit being surprised and off guard. The Pits can also ride the chariot with relatively no issuehttps://youtu.be/MCV2AUjVJxw?t=992 despite this being their first time.) At Least Infinite, Possibly Immeasurable' (Depending on whether or not Galeem went to each Nintendo multiverse aside from the Smash one.) ('Regardless of whether in a flash of light or conquering one by one, likely the former he encompassed an infinite amount of infinite timelines.) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift fairly large objects such as the Great Sacred Treasures gun.) Striking Strength: At Least Country level, Likely Much Higher| Possibly at least Universal| Possibly Universal+ to Low Multiversal to High Hyperversal| Durability: At Least Country level, Likely Much Higher '''(Hades mentions being able to quickly destroy countries, and implies to have witnessed armageddons, both in an incredibly casual way and in a manner that suggests he's done so before.) Possibly at least Universal (Hades happens to be stated to be immeausurably powerful. Also, there exists an enemy in the Forces of Nature known as Captain Flare. Within the cape in his body is a universe of unquantified size, which flares can utilize to shoot meteors. Pit can consistenly tank them and their cape-body universes without much hassle.) '''Possibly Universal+ to Low Multiversal (Common fodder within the Aurum army, Blits, tear through space-time itself to reach Pit's location. The Chaos Kin can also leisurely tear holes in dimensions to head back to the Chaos Vortex it nests in, and Hades obviously is much stronger than them. Despite this Pit can take his attacks. Pit can also simultaneously fight a possessed Palutena and the Chaos Kin and had to hold back immensely as it is incredibly easy to accidentally kill her.' '''Even a clone of her that is completely superior to her is only a relatively minor threat to him compared to the likes of Medusa or Hades. Speaking of Medusa, he doesn't even need the Three Sacred Treasures to slay her by Uprising.' He can even defeat the Great Sacred Treasure itself, the same Great Sacred Treasure that is equal to Hades himself. 'Possibly at least Multiverse+, Possibly High Multiverse+ to Low Complex Multiversal to Complex Multiversal '(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it , viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendant to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) reffered to as the "Real World" . Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendance over the 4-D to 5-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 6-Dimensional Being with 6-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit . As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork this essentially means that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat, effectively making Galeem and Dharkon 7-D Beings with 7-D might. While one could argue these spirits are simply those from accross the Smash-Verse, pre-battle screens clearly designate the home series of each spirit , implying that these are the canon or at least alternate variations of the canon versions of these characters from their own multiverses. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World" , revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time, and if you believe at least some of the spirits come from the other Nintendo multiverses and not just the spirits shown in the opening of World of Light than Galeem enveloped up to a possibly Infinite-Dimensional realm in one fell swoop (The Underwhere and Overthere transcend the Mario-Verse and the Overthere has endless layers of clouds. The Dream Depot is possibly an Infinite Dimensional structure . See Metal875's Mario profile and more for any more info on Mario Cosmology you may desire or need.), and Pit being able to defeat both Galeem and Dharkon would make him High Hyperversal as well. At the very least 4 to 7-D.) '''Stamina: Vast (Since the original Kid Icarus up to Uprising Pit has fought entire armies of Underworld troops and others and fight for an entire extended adventure, with powers that boost his stamina further. Endless with Tirelessness and Lightweight Range: Anywhere from Melee Range to Hundreds of Meters with weapons, including the Three Sacred Treasures and the Great Sacred Treasure Standard Equipment: Blades: (They serves as guns and swords in one; the most straightforward and easy to handle, well-rounded at close and long range alike.) First Blade, Burst Blade, Viper Blade, Crusader Blade, Royal Blade, Optical Blade, Samurai Blade, Bullet Blade, Aquarius Blade, Aurum Blade, Palutena Blade, Gaol Blade,' '''Staves: (Basically sniper rifles, with power that grows stronger and stronger with range with the longest of range of any regular weapon type.)Insight Staff, Orb Staff, Rose Staff, Knuckle Staff, Ancient Staff, Lancer Staff, Flintlock Staff, Somwhat Staff, Scorpio Staff,Laser Staff, Dark Pit Staff, Thanatos Staff, Claws: (The most pronounced speed buff of any regular weapon type. Mainly useful for close range combo strikes and blitzing attacks.)Tiger Claws, Wolf Claws, Bear Claws, Brawler Claws, Stealth Claws, Hedgehog Claws, Raptor Claws, Artillery Claws, Cancer Claws, Beam Claws, Viridi Claws, Pandora Claws, Palms: (The most accurate homing of any regular weapon type. Draws energy from the user to boost attacks, tho not to any negative or harmful degree.) Violet Palm, Burning Palm, Needle Palm, Midnight Palm, Cursed Palm, Cutter Palm, Pudgy Palm, Ninja Palm, Virgo Palm, Aurum Palm, Viridi Palm, Great Reaper Palm, Clubs: (The most brutal melee attacks of any regular weapon type. Ranged shots are massive and can block shots and clear groups of enemies, and can intangibly pass through walls. Light when held thanks to magic, with weight that you would expect when actually swung with.) Ore Club, Babel Club, Skyscraper Club, Atlas Club, Earthmaul Club, Ogre Club, Halo Club, Black Club, Capricorn Club, Aurum Club, Hewdraw Club, Magnus Club, Arms: (Massive gauntlets with rough physical damage and strong ranged attacks, with decent speed.) Crusher Arm, Compact Arm, Electroshock Arm, Volcano Arm, Drill Arm,Bomber Arm, Bowl Arm, End-All Arm, Taurus Arm, Upperdash Arm, Kraken Arm, Pheonix Arm, Orbitars: (Hover around the user.Can hit multiple enemies at once. Can hit opponents by spinning. Mainly defensive in nature) Standard Orbitars, Guardian Orbitars, Shock Orbitars, Eyetrack Orbitars, Fairy Orbitars, Paw-Pad Orbitars, Jetstream Orbitars, Boom Orbitars, Gemini Orbitars, Aurum Orbitars, Centurion Orbitars, Arlon Orbitars, Cannons: (Portable cannons that produce great explosions whose shots can be bounced off floors or walls. Would-be recoil damage is negated through magic.) EZ Cannon, Ball Cannon, Predator Cannon, Poseidon Cannon, Fireworks Cannon, Rail Cannon, Dynamo Cannon, Doom Cannon, Leo Cannon, Sonic Cannon, Twinbellows Cannon, Cragalanche Cannon, Bows: (Pits main forte and bread and butter. Good homing and ranged damage and can be split into two swords if pressured into close quarters combat.) Fortune Bow, Meteor Bow, Divine Bow, Crystal Bow, Hawkeye Bow, Angel Bow, Sagittarius Bow, Aurum Bow, Phosphora Bow, Silver Bow, Darkness Bow, Palutena Bow, Three Sacred Treasures, Lightning Chariot, Great Sacred Treasure, Various Powers '''Intelligence: Below Average Human' (Illiterate, relies on others, i.e Palutena to come up with plans and guide him) Weaknesses: Unintelligent, gullible, brash, obsessively loyal to Palutena Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Attacks and Charged Shots for each Weapon Type, Various Powers. Blade Special Attacks create pillars of lightning. Staff Special Attacks produce a single shot that hits everything in front. Arm Special Attacks produce a rain of punches in front. For comparison. Cannon Special Attacks produce multiple explosions in front. Orbitar Special Attacks produce many orbs that spin around. Claw Special Attacks create many slashes in the air. Palm Special Attacks are similar to Orbitar ones. Bow Special Attacks produce a rain of arrows. A Dark Pit example. Key: Base | Three Sacred Treasures | Lightning Chariot | Great Sacred Treasure Note: Pit's entire divine comedy. Some godly remixes. Even godlier mashups. The song the overworld theme happens to based on. ' Others 'Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1